


Birth of a Queen (Music Vid)

by Jamieson



Series: Jamieson's Supernatural Music Vids [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014 Contest Winner, Abaddon is a BAMF, Fanvids, Gen, Long Live the Queen!, Queen of Hell, Salute to Supernatural Toronto, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamieson/pseuds/Jamieson
Summary: Music video tribute to Abaddon. Winner at the Toronto 2014 Salute to Supernatural Convention.Music: "Birth" by 30 Seconds to MarsLong Live the Queen of Badassery!





	Birth of a Queen (Music Vid)

**Author's Note:**

> August 2014  
> Music: "Birth" by 30 Seconds to Mars  
> Spoilers: Seasons 8-9
> 
> This was my entry and one of the winners of the music video contest at the Toronto 2014 Salute to Supernatural convention - it was also my first music vid in the Supernatural fandom so I need to thank Creation Entertainment (not to mention Alaina Huffman) for giving me the proper motivation to finally jump in after putting it off for so many years.
> 
> She really is a badass. Enjoy :-)
> 
>  
> 
> **Note - for some reason the audio on this vid rendered rather quiet so you may have to turn up the volume a little bit**

  


**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Let me know your thoughts :-)
> 
> Also, I'll be posting a limited number of my more recent music vids here. If interested, all of my videos can be found on my website [The Cardboard Experience](http://www.thecardboardexperience.com/) (currently in the 40-something range across 10 scifi/fantasy fandoms).


End file.
